Never to late
by Te Call Me Killjoy
Summary: The begging of the story im making of two lovers sworn to do what ever it takes to be with eachother this is the story of Sakura and Sasuke.


Never Too Late

Chapter 1

Ever so distant

Scene starts off in the middle of the woods around mid night. Sakura walks around the mid night sky as her daze sets upon a rock in the woods. She walks slowly over to the rock and tears start to pour down her weary face. She falls upon the rock with her head between her arms. She pounds the rock with her fist as she screams at the past night she had with Sasuke. "I thought you said you loved me?" said Sakura. "I never wanted it to be this way", she crys. "I just wanted to be here for you Sasuke, the love i have for you is endless I am your guardian angel". "You dont have to be alone. you dont have to be afraid I am here for you". "Dont push me away!" she screams. Sakura mourns for Sasuke and suddenly falls fast asleep. Sakura starts to dream. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" says Sasuke. "I don't need anyone don't you understand that?" "Sasuke all i want to do is be here for you I love you so much i just don't know what you want." "My love burns for you, all i think about is us being happy, my head on your chest and you telling me it will be alright." "Dreams are suppose to be dreams some come true and some are just for the weak minded," Sasuke explains. "So you feel that my dreams are nothign but ignorant pleads for your love!" Sakura grabs ahold of Sasuke and smacks him in the face. Sasuke turns his head looking up at the night sky. "You can't look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me?" Sakura says. Sasuke turns his head towards Sakura and crys. "Sakura,"Sasuke pauses. "I am sorry i can't be with you." Sakura pulls Sasuke face towards hers. "You don't mean that proove it and then i will leave you alone forever," Sakura says. Sasuke looks into her eyes and says, "Goodbye Sakura I love you." "It's never too late Sasuke we both need eachother don't go i wont let you!", Sakura screams. Sasuke turns to walk away and Sakura lets go and falls to the ground crying. Sasuke turns back picks her up and kisses her. "I'm here to protect you, i will never leave you." Sasuke starts to cry. "Never let go," Sakura says. "Forgive me,"Sasuke whispers. "Sasuke?",Sakura whispers. Sakura faints as Sasuke performs a sleeping jutsu on her. Sasuke picks Sakura up and takes her back to her house. As he puts her into bed he kisses her lips and mourns for the life he could have with her. "Only if you knew," Sasuke whispers. Sasuke jumps out the window ont a nearby roof. Sakura wakes up from her dream of the last time she met Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura pauses then crys knowing she is still in the woods. She starts to cry when she hears a laugh. She looks up and sees Itachi. "You know it is so pathetic you have a love for my little brother being he is so worthless,"Itachi says. Sakura gets up and grabs her kunai from her belt pouch. "Stay away!" she screams. As Itahci leaps from the tree to attack Sakura he gets tackled by a mysterious figure. She notices in the moonlight this figure has a mid night black suit and a mask that leaves his identity unknown. Itachi and the masked fighter fall to the ground. "Run!" The masked fighter screams. "I heard that voice before," Sakura remembers from the past meeting with Sasuke. She has a flash back fo the last words he syas to her. "Goodbye Sakura I love you." The same words that drives her to stay and the woods and see who the masked fighter really is. "Well well who do we have here?" Itachi says. "Another protector of hers truly", Itachi explains. "How sad you will die to protect the one you fought for over so many years", Itachi laughs. As the two begin to fight she realizes what Itachi had said is becoming a reality. "What does he mean the one you protected for so many years?" Sakura trys to figure out what is puzzling her mind until she finds the masked fighter in a daze as he is pinned to a tree by a kunai. "How easy was that to know that you fight for nothing especially for this girl,"Itachi explains. The masked fighter starst to cough up blood and then trys to pull the kunai from his chest. He pulls off his mask and pulls the kunai from his chest. "Cause i know she is worth fighting for," Sasuke explains. As the kunai drops to the ground he runs and grabs Sakura who is dazed by the fact that he is here to protect her. Sasuke perfroms a fireball jutsu that makes Itachi turn his head at the brightness of the fireball. Sasuke takes Sakura out of the woods and hides her in his room. "Sasuke you saved me why?"Sakura says. "The same reason why i told you i'm here to protect you", Sasuke says. As she smiles and hugs Sasuke he performs a sleeping jutsu on her and takes her back to her house. "As you have seen in your dreams Sakura, some of them can coem true," Sasuke explains then kisses her on the lips and leaves.

The End


End file.
